


Miserable Lie

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Little Brother Mikey [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Betrayal, Deceit, First Time, Lies, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”He made a request of me. I merely granted his wish.”





	1. You Have Destroyed My Flower-Like Life Not Once - Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> Ah...so this is the last in the **Little Brother Mikey** series. I left this one for the end because I knew it would not be a happy one. Yes even less happy that the first in the series. I still encourage you to read it cause it is nothing like I have ever written and nothing like you have ever read.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic as well as chapter titles taken from Miserable Lie ~ The Smiths

”Gee Gee, over here!”

Gerard just stepped off the bus from the city when he saw his little brother jumping up and down in the crowd to be seen by him. He laughed cause he had not seen Mikey in over a year and he was still the same. He walked over carrying his duffle bag from the luggage compartment.

”Hey Mikey.”

Mikey ran up and hugged him tight. Mikey was getting taller now and his head was up to Gerard’s neck. Gerard planted a kiss on top of Mikey’s head.

”Wow Gee, you look so different!”

Gerard shrugged. He used to just bum around in jeans and a t-shirt when he lived home, but living in the city and going to school, plus holding down a bartender job had him dressing a bit sharper.

”I like the vest.”

”Part of the city package.”

”Mikey chuckled and slapped Gerard’s arm lightly.

”Cut it out Gee. Come on, let’s go home! Mom is so excited to see you!”

Gerard laughed as Mikey pulled him to local bus line. Hey got on and Mikey rested his head against Gerard’s shoulder all the way home.

*

*

*

”Well look at you, I didn’t think you cleaned up so well.”

”Awe Ma, cut it out.”

Donna hugged Gerard tightly.

”Well come sit down, tell me all about life in the big city.”

”I will Ma, let me put my stuff in my room.”

”You have to fight your brother for it. He’s been sleeping in there ever since you left.”

”Ma!”

Mikey blushed and Gerard chuckled and ruffled his hair.

”It’s alright Mikes, I can take your room.”

”You will do no such thing Gerard.”

Gerard sighed.

”Alright Ma. Be right back.”

Gerard went down the basement to his old room. It looked at the same since before he left. Mikey followed and sat on the bed watching Gerard unpack.

”Ma made us a special feast tonight! All your favorite foods!”

”I missed Ma’s cooking.”

”Yeah, she doesn’t get to do it much now that she works nights.”

”What do you eat then?”

”I make myself sandwiches and Ma is around on the weekends so I freeze leftovers.”

”Aww Mikes, that’s so unfair.”

”It’s okay, I’m used to it.”

Mikey smiled up at Gerard and Gerard felt his heart move. It bothered him cause he pushed that away a long time ago. Mikey was so innocent and he wouldn’t understand.

”Hey, how about tonight after dinner we watch a movie.”

”That sounds like fun Gee!”

”Awesome, you figure out which one you want to watch while we have dinner.”

”Will do Gee!”

”Boys dinner!”

”Race ya Gee!”

Mikey started to the stairs and Gerard caught him around the waist.

”Oh no you don’t cheater!”

Mikey laughed as Gerard tossed him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs.

*

*

*

”That was amazing Ma. I missed your cooking.”

”I’ll get dessert!”

”Mikey got up and ran into the kitchen. Gerard laughed at his enthusiasm.”

”Well you can have that too when you settle down. Anyone you have your eye on?”

”Well there is one girl. I have a few classes with her.”

”Nice, what’s her name?”

”It’s…”

There was a loud crash from the kitchen.

”Mikey, are you alright?”

”Yes Ma, just dropped the tray.”

”Alright.”

Gerard was concerned for his brother, but he emerged from the kitchen with a tray of pudding. He gave one to each of them.

”Dark chocolate, my favorite!”

”You’re brother made it.”

”Aww thanks Mikes.”

”Sure Gee.”

Gerard noticed Mikey was quiet.

”Everything alright Mikes?”

”Yeah, I’m just tired. I think I’ll go take my bath and turn in early.”

”You don’t want to watch the movie?”

”Nah, my tummy hurts too from eating too much.”

”Alright dear, have a good night.”

”Night Ma, night Gee.”

Gerard watched Mikey go, but didn’t believe what he said for a minute. Years of being a big brother showed him other signs.

”Well I have to work in the morning so I am going to turn in too. Night dear.”

”Night Ma.”

Gerard watched his mom leave. He then cleaned up after dinner, washed the dishes and put them away. He watched TV for a bit and then when the clock struck eleven he headed for his room. He changed out of his clothing and into a pair of sleep pants. It was hot and the house didn’t have air-condition, just a fan. He placed it by the window to get some kind of air in the room. He laid down in his bed and just listened to the quiet of the countryside. He was so used to the noise of the city that he forgot what this was like. He let the cicadas lull him to sleep with their mating calls. He was almost out when he heard his door open. He opened one eye and saw Mikey. He was wearing one of Gerard’s old button down shirts that he grew out of. It looked huge on the 16 year old and Gerard had to chuckle a bit that he was once that size. He had slimmed down quite a bit in his adulthood.

”Can I talk to you Gee?”

”Sure Mikes, come on in, everything okay?”

Mikey walked in and sat on the edge of Gerard’s bed.

”Did Ma tell you about the guy that she is seeing?”

”Ma’s dating? That’s great! Is he a good guy?”

There mom hadn’t dated since their father died five years ago and Gerard became the “man” of the house.

”Yeah, I guess except…”

”What Mikey?”

”Well…he looks at me…like funny.”

”Funny how?”

”Like…I don’t know like he wants something from me.”

Gerard’s hairs raised on his neck. Mikey was still young and developing his body. He still resembled a girl with little curves.

”Like what?”

”Like he wants to kiss me.”

”Oh.”

”And when he hugs me hello he holds me a bit too long and sometimes…his hand goes lower than the small of my back.”

”Mikey…did you tell Ma?”

”No cause she’s really happy with him and he makes her smile and Gee she laughs. I haven’t heard Ma laugh like that since Dad was around.”

Mikey smiled and then turned away.

”I don’t mind as long as ma is happy.”

”But Mikey…what if he…”

”He probably will, but…”

”No Mikey, that’s not right! You have to say something!”

”Gee, please listen to me. It’s okay, it really is.”

”Mikey…”

”I’m just glad I got to see you before it happened. I was so sad when you went away. I felt like a part of me was missing. I love you Gee.”

”I love you too Mikes.”

Gerard knew that it was part of the reason that he left. He did love his brother, more than he should. He had to make sure he left before he did something that could destroy what they were forever.

”Then please Gee. I don’t want to lose my virginity to someone that doesn’t love me.”

”Mikey…do you realize what you are asking of me?”

”Yes, please. Please take my virginity before he does.”

”Mikey…”

”I know you feel the same way as I do. I can see it in your eyes. If you don’t believe me, kiss me. If there is nothing there you will feel it, but if there is…”

”Alright Mikes, alright.”

Mikey crawled into Gerard’s lap. He put his arms around his neck. He leaned in and closed his eyes. Gerard did the same and their lips met.

Fireworks.

”It was like fireworks shooting off in his whole body. He pressed into the kiss greedy to feel more of of the euphoria. Mikey was like a drug and Gerard was not only addicted, but he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s body tucking his hands under ass and realized Mikey wasn’t wearing anything. He brought his hands around and touched his now hard cock. Mikey moaned and Gerard began to fist it.

”Yes, oh please God, touch me Gee.”

”I got you Mikes. I got you.”

Gerard cradled Mikey in his arms as he stroked his cock and kissed his lips and jaw. He moved to his neck and bit lightly at the pale young skin.

”Mikey you’re so beautiful and perfect.”

”Geeeee.”

”That’s it baby, cum for me.”

Gerard was not surprised that Mikey was so close now. He was still too young to know how to control everything. It was not much longer till he was splashing Gerard’s hand with his cum. Gerard brought the hand to his mouth and licked it off. He was surprised when Mikey did the same and then kissed him.

”Do it Gee, make love to me.”

”Okay Mikes, lay down.”

Gerard got up and grabbed his lube for his own fist action from his draw. He got on his knees between Mikey’s legs.

”You want me to use a condom?”

”No, I trust you and I want to feel you.”

Gerard nodded and began to prep him.

”Ah ah ah, that’s it Gee, right there!”

Gerard smiled when he found Mikey’s prostate. He massaged it with his fingers and knew that he could make him cum again, but he wanted to be inside when that happened. He finished stretching him and then pulled his fingers out wiping them on the sheets. He moved up and placed the head of his slicked up cock to Mikey’s entrance.

”Ready Mikes? I promise I’ll go slow.”

Mikey nodded and Gerard started to push in. In killed him to see the tears running down Mikey’s face. He knew that it was hurting him.

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No, p-please don’t. I can h-handle it.”

Gerard kissed away the tears and eased in more. He did what he could to keep Mikey’s mind off the pain. He knew Mikey was going soft between his legs, but he would make it up to him. Once he fully bottomed out, he stayed still till Mikey started to squirm.

”Move, please Gee.”

Gerard pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. As he did this, it got easier and he could see the pain slowly ebbing away and being replaced with pleasure. When he hit Mikey’s prostate and he cried out, Gerard’s knew the worst was over. He pulled Mikey up into his lap and kissed him as he fucked up into the boy. Mikey felt so good and tight around him. He kissed him feverishly stealing his breath and making it his own. Mikey clung to him mouthing at his neck and Gerard hoped he’s leave a mark. When he felt close, he laid Mikey back down and gripped his hips fucking him hard aiming for his prostate every time. Soon he felt it, his own orgasm building till it was too much. It crashed into him like a tidal wave and took Mikey too as he came between their stomach’s without any help. They lay together panting and trying to catch their breath. Gerard kissed Mikey again and again till his lips were swollen. Then his pulled out and got up. He found a cloth and cleaned them up.

”Can I stay?”

”Of course.”

Mikey pulled the sheets up and snuggled in. Gerard watched him sigh contentedly. He thought about what just happened and the guilty started to creep up. He shook his head as he smiled at the softly snoring boy.

”He made a request of me. I merely granted his wish.”


	2. And "Love" Is Just a Miserable Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Ma?”
> 
> ”Yeah Gee?”
> 
> ”How come you never bring him here?”
> 
> ”Bring who here?”
> 
> ”The guy you are going out with?”
> 
> ”The guy…”
> 
> Donna started to crack up. She put the eggs down and covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake up Mikey.
> 
> ”Gerard, where did you ever get a crazy idea like that? I haven’t dated anyone since before I met your father!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this in the last chapter of this fic and the end of the Little Brother!Mikey Series. One was funny, one was serious, and this one...well...read on and find out.
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Mikey…”

”Gee…”

”Fuck, Mikey!”

”More, harder!”

”I’m gonna…”

”Me too”

”Shit, fuck ahhhhh!”

”Geeeeeee!”

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Is it good?”

”Sure, it’s delicious.”

”Liar.”

”What?”

”You’re lying Gee, you always look away when you are lying.”

”Oh…so yeah, it’s terrible, but I’ll still eat it.”

”Why?”

”Cause you made it.”

”Oh…well I’ll eat this instead.”

”What are you…hnnngh”

Gerard looked down as his brother took his flaccid cock in his mouth and started to bring it to life. He put down the bowl of soup and watched as Mikey expertly took his hard on to its fullest. He wrapped his soft tongue around it and suckled on the head as he moved his hand up and down the shaft. It had been a month since Gerard returned home and started a relationship with his little brother. He still worried that he was taking advantage of the boy, but since he had been there Mikey had cheered up a lot and was no longer worried about their mother’s boyfriend making a pass at him. 

”Mikey, stop, I wanna…”

”Yes Gee?”

Gerard saw that Mikey had pulled off and there was a string of saliva from the tip of his cock to his moist pink lips. That was enough for Gerard. He lifted Mikey up into his lap. He pressed two fingers inside the boy and felt that he was still stretched from earlier. He then moved his cock and pushed inside. Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and started to bounce in his lap as Gerard thrusted upwards. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s waist and kissed him. This was their afternoons now. Hanging out like old times and fucking whenever they wanted to. They would stop an hour before their mom got home and clean up the place. Then they would have dinner with their mom and start the same over when she left for work again. It was their routine and then were happy with it.

*

*

*

”I just need a few supplies.”

”It’s okay Mikey, I don’t mind coming.”

Mikey and Gerard were walking up the road to the corner store for a few items for school. Mikey was eating an ice pop and it was dripping down his arms making him sticky. He would stop to lick it up, but them get ice pop in another place. Gerard laughed how childish he looked right now, but then the guilt of being intimate with his baby brother would rear its ugly head.

”Ma’s pulling a double tonight so she won’t be home for dinner.”

”Oh?”

”Either that or she has a date before work and didn’t want to say anything.”

Mikey chuckled.”

”Do you think she does?”

”Who knows.”

”Mikey…”

Mikey stopped and looked at Gerard.

”Don’t you think you should say something about the guy to Ma?”

”Nah. I don’t need to worry anymore.”

”Why not?”

”I have you.”

”Oh.”

”Come on Gee, let’s go to the park. Remember when we used to play there in that secret area? I still go there!”

Mikey took off and Gerard ran after him. They got to the park which was mostly deserted at this time. Mikey got on his knees and crawled through the brush. Gerard watched the way his ass moved and started to get excited. He followed Mikey.

”Look Gee, it’s just like we remember it!”

Gerard looked around and indeed it was and it was still hidden from the rest of the park by over growth. He decided to take advantage of this moment.

”Gee, what are you…”

”Shhhh, don’t make any noise.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed him and yeah, he tasted like the sticky popsicle that he had been eating. Gerard opened up his shirt and licked away at the drips that had fallen through and soaked his chest. Mikey arched up into the touch as Gerard sucked and licked each one of his nipples.

”God Mikey, you taste so good.”

Mikey was trembling holding the ice pop. Gerard undid his shorts and slid them down along with his underwear. He then took the popsicle from him and brought it down to his opening.

”Remember, no noise.”

He pressed the cold treat to the entrance and pushed it in slowly. He watched as the heat of Mikey’s body melted it. Mikey was thrashing as he bit his shirt to stay quiet. Once it was in he slipped it in and out a few times till it was practically melted away. He then pulled the stick out and flipped Mikey over.

”Gee, what are you ahhhhh!”

Mikey quickly shoved his face into the grass as Gerard began to eat him out. He licked and sucked the flesh tasting the sweet sugary flavor and Mikey under it. He nipped at the skin and pushed his tongue inside causing Mikey to push back on him. Gerard slipped a finger inside and played with his prostate as Mikey continued to do muffled moans. He pressed on as much as he dared as he reached under and started to stroke Mikey’s cock. With all this over stimulation it was not long before Mikey was cumming thick ropes onto the ground of cum. With his trembling body in the perfect position, Gerard opened his pants and pushed his cock inside. He fucked Mikey face down, ass up till he could not take it anymore and he was cumming filling his brother up with his own ropes of cum. The two brother’s collapsed to the ground in a panting heap of sweat and satisfaction.

”I won’t ask again Mikes.”

”Thanks Gee.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Please Gee, fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

”That’s it baby, cum for me.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Mikey just as Mikey painted their stomachs with his cum. The sensation pushed Gerard over the edge and he cried out pistoning his hips to fill Mikey up. He collapsed on top of him and Mikey ran a hand through Gerard’s hair kissing the top of his head.

”What *pant* time is it?”

Gerard had just noticed that the sky was getting purple.

”Shit! It’s almost six! Ma will be home any moment!”

”Fuck!”

Both brother’s jumped up. Gerard opened the living room window to air out the room which reeked of sex. He sprayed two air fresheners. Mikey ran into his room and got dressed quickly.

”I’ll go stall her!”

Mikey ran out of the house just as their mom was pulling up.

”Hey Ma, can I help you carry anything in?”

”Whoa, slow down their tiger, where’s the fire?”

”Just beat Gee in Monopoly and I am kind of excited about it!”

”Oh, okay, well you can carry this in then.”

Gerard watched as Mikey helped their mom in. He looked so young with his bright smile and sparkling eyes. Again Gerard’s guilt started to creep up on him.

”What am I doing?”

*

*

*

Gerard sat on the porch smoking a cigarette. He looked over at Mikey sleeping in his bed. He was naked and the moonlight illuminated his skin. He heard his mom pull up and went outside to greet her.

”Hey Ma, welcome back.”

”Hey Gee, what are you doing up?”

”Just couldn’t sleep.”

”Oh, well how about a late breakfast…or early that is.”

”Sure, that sounds good.”

Gerard watched her take out the eggs and bacon.

”Hey Ma?”

”Yeah Gee?”

”How come you never bring him here?”

”Bring who here?”

”The guy you are going out with?”

”The guy…”

Donna started to crack up. She put the eggs down and covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake up Mikey.

”Gerard, where did you ever get a crazy idea like that? I haven’t dated anyone since before I met your father!”

”Oh…of course, I don’t know…”

”Me dating. With everything I have to do to take care of your brother….”

Donna continued to laugh so she didn’t see her son’s heart breaking.

*

*

*

”Gee!”

Gerard looked up from the bus stop and saw Mikey running to him.

”Gee, where are you going?”

”Sorry Mikes, got a call from work, they need me for an emergency. The fun of being an adult.”

”Noooo, you just got here! What about Ma and me?”

”I spoke to Ma and she is alright with it.”

The bus started to pull up and Gerard grabbed his duffle. Mikey trailed behind him. The bus driver pulled over and the automatic door on the said of the bus opened. Gerard tossed his duffle in.

”How long will you be gone?”

”I’m not sure.”

”You will come back right Gee?”

Gerard turned away.

”Sure Mikes.”

”Wait…no, you’re lying!”

Gerard quickly boarded the bus. The doors closed as Mikey pounded on them.

”Geee! Geee don’t leave me!”

He sat down in a seat on the opposite side. The bus started to move and Gerard could hear his brother from one of the open windows.

”Geee, no! Please, come back!”

he saw in the mirror that Mikey was running after the bus, but of course he wouldn’t catch it. Gerard felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He had been duped. He was lied to by Mikey. There was no one trying to touch him or hurt him. Instead he hurt Gerard. Betrayed his trust. Gerard did something that he had been fighting for years. He gave in and slept with Mikey. Now it was over, but they could never go back to being what they were.

_”Of course Gerard, I understand. Now you call me and let me know when you find that special someone okay?” ___

__  
_ _

_”Sure, Ma, I promise. You do the same okay?”_

_”When that miracle comes, you will be the first to know.”_

Gerard knew he was never coming back. He just couldn’t. He hoped what he did to Mikey would not affect his future ability to love someone else.

”It’s for the best.”

Gerard put his music in his ears and quietly cried as the bus drove him away from his past and into his future.


End file.
